The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus forms an image on paper with toner. The image forming apparatus includes a fixing device. The fixing device fixes a toner image to the paper. A fixing device such as above includes a fixing roller, a pressure roller, and a heat source for fixing. A fixing nip region is formed between the fixing roller and the pressure roller. The heat source for fixing heats the fixing roller. The fixing device applies heat and pressure to the paper by allowing the paper to pass through the fixing nip region. Through the above, the toner image on the paper is fixed to the paper.
The fixing device further includes an intra-fixing device jam sensor. The intra-fixing device jam sensor detects a paper jam in the fixing nip region. The intra-fixing device jam sensor includes a swing mechanism and a detection section. The swing mechanism includes a swing portion, a transmission portion, and an operation portion. The swing portion is disposed in the vicinity of an exit of the fixing nip region. The swing portion is caused to swing by the paper passing through the fixing nip region. The operation portion is disposed in the vicinity of the detection section. The transmission portion transmits a swing of the swing portion to the operation portion. The detection section detects whether or not paper is present in the fixing nip region through detection as to whether or not the operation portion swings.